Mi amigo?
by LaLy21
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el gran cambio de tu vida.. Y el amor entre dos personas diferentes, que de pronto se transformas en 2 personas totalmente iguales y del mismo genero...
1. La gran Noticia!

Un dia mis padres me llamaron para hablar con migo yo estaba muy extrañada, nunca mis padres habían estado tan serios para hablar conmigo y esto me dijieron:

Tu: si papas, que quieren?

Mama: queremos darte una noticia que nos cuesta desirte mucho

Tu: diganme?

Papa :queríamos esperar este dia (dia de mi cumpleaños, cumplia 18), ya estas grande cumpliste 18 años y eres mayor de edad y para darte una mejor vida te queremos enviar a para que puedas estudiar lo que tu quieres mas avanzadamente te gustaría?

Tu: pero papas tengo amigos aquí tengo todo aquí aunque lo encuentro fantástico seria una oportunidad para mi y los extrañaría mucho a ustedes por que la carrera que quiero estudiar yo es muy larga con 6 años esos años voy a estar alejada de ustedes

Mama: nosotros también te acharemos mucho de menos ya que eres nuestra hija única pero es una oportunidad muy grande vas a estar mucho tiempo asi que te aseguro que te vas a hacer de muchos amigos

Tu: ok acepto pero les prometo que estaremos siempre comunicados los voy a extrañar mucho

Papa: te tenemos listo los pasajes la visa y todo la visa tiene mucho dinero todo el dinero que hemos recaudado con tu mama estoy últimos años para que tu tengas un mejor futuro

Tu :y donde voy a vivir?

Papa: con la visa vas a arrendar un departamento

Tu: y quien va a pagar mis estudios?

Papa :la visa tiene demasiada plata mas de lo que tu piensas con eso te alcanzara cuando trabajes vas a ganar dinero extra te alcanzara para todo si esque no te alcanza te mandaremos de aquí para a ya

Tu: ok papas los quiero mucho y ahora cuando me voy

Mama: mañana mismo

Tu: que entonces ahora mismo llamare a mis amigas para decirles que me voy a y que las hechare mucho de menos y que vamos a estar en contacto bey

Papa: bey apurate por que tienes que hacer tus maletas

Tu: ok bey

Te vas y vas a visitar a tus 2 mejores amigas Fernanda y Carola llegas:

Tu: chicas les tengo que contar al (les cuentas todo te que te dijieron tus padres)

Ellas :que

Tu: si es verdad pero siempre estaremos comunicadas se los prometo

Ellas: estamos felices que vallas a estudiar a imaginate conoces algún gringo lindo y también para nosotras

Rien todas

Tu: ya amigas me tengo que ir tengo que hacer mis maletas me van a ir a dejar al aeropuerto mañana?

Ellas: si por supuesto ahí estaremos

Tu: ok bey chicas

Llegaste a tu casa y hiciste tus maletas y te dormiste pero en realidad no dormiste nada estuviste pensando en el viaje y lloraste un poco ya que iva a hacer mucho tiempo sin tus padres y amigos pero al final igua te quedaste dormida como a las 5 de la mañana....


	2. El adios y sorpresas

Eran las 8 de la mañana estabas saliendo de tu casa con tus padres ivas en el auto hablando y diciéndoles que los amabas y que los extrañarías mucho y que estarían siempre en contacto y cosas asi hasta que llegaron tu estabas bastante triste pero no lo querías demostrar ivanm un poco atrasados asique se bajaron del auto llegaron al vuelo y ahí estaban tus amigas acompañándote en todas :

Tu: adiós amigas las quiero mucho las extrañare a morir y las llamare siempre adiós las quiero

Ellas: no podían hablar estaban muy emocionadas te dieron un abrazo

Tu: papas los extrañare mucho (se te quebró la voz ) les diste un abrazo

Te fuiste diste el pasaporte y te fuiste estabas en el avión , el avion era de lujo asi como los de películas no iva nadie al lado tuyo por el momento cundo derrepente se sube un hombre con pinta de empresario no le diste importancia hubo un momento que tu empesaste a cantar en voz baja pero igual se escuchaba cundo el me dice:

Empresario: cantas hermoso , bueno me presento soy Antonio y soy dueño de la productora de discos e trbajado con britney spear , daddy yanke , los jonas brothers y varios mas te gustaría trabajar con migo

Tu: (no lo opdias creer quedaste impactada) si me encantaría bueno ahora yo voy a los a estudiar no se si podría hacer las 2 cosas?

Antonio: si por supuesto que puedes hacer las 2 cosas es solo cosa de proponértelo

Tu: ok muchas gracias

Antonio : te hare un par de preguntas: como te llamas cuantos años tienes como te gustaría entrar a un grupo de música o a la fama?

Tu: bueno me llamo ________ tengo 18 años recién cumplidos y yo creo que me gustaría hacer una serie de DISNEY asi la gente me conceria y se encancharian de eso para yo poder entrar totalmente a la fama y me encantaría hacer un grupo de música por supuesto

Antonio : tiene muy buenas ideas lo pensare bien hare todo lo necesario para que entres a la fama ya que cantas muy bien dame tu numero para comunicarme con tigo lo mas pronto posible

Tu: bueno mi numero es 978345XX

Antonio: ok yo creo que en algunas 2 semanas te llamare para que empecemos a gravar la serie

Tu: ok muy bien

Ahí termino la conversación aunque, después siguieron hablando del tema mas profundamente..


	3. Chapter 3 cansada

_**Llegaste a tu no conocias pèro igual sabias hablar en ingles ya que habías tomado unos cursos en _________(tu país) pero te sentía muy extraña de estar en un lugar que no concias lo bueno era que tus padres si habían venido antes por temas de trabajo y te dieron la dirección de donde podias arrendar un departamento asi que lo primero que hisiste fue tomar un taxi y que te llevara a un banco para sacar dinero en efectivo luego de eso te fuiste directamente a esos departamentos que se arrendaban para dejar tus cosas rápido para luego Salir a conocer llegaste hablaste con una señora te dio lo que tenias que pagar cada mes dejaste tus cosas y saliste no sabias donde ir por eso compraste un mapa de ahí y fuiste a conocer primero fuiste a una parte que no concias asi que por eso no les puedo decir donde era pero definitivamente era muy lindo el lugar habían muchas partes con mucha gente y muchas luces te pasaste a tomar algo ya que era de noche pero como estabas sola no quisiste que se hiciera tan tarde después de eso caminaste mucho rato asi que te cansaste tomaste un taxi y te fuiste a tu casa**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había pasado una semana hasta que decidiste ir a holywood para concer querías aprovechar al máximo todo ya que ivas a estar mucho tiempo ahí cuando ivas caminando te topas con alguien y el te dice:

Xx: disculpa

Tu: igual

Te das cuenta y era Antonio el empresario que te iva a llamar en una semana mas y te dice:

Antonio: mira com son las cosas de la vida justo ahora te iva a llamar para desirte que esta todo listo que solo falta gravar los capítulos y los comerciales que auspician la nueva serie de DISNEY

Tu: a que bueno y cuando empesamos a gravar ¿

Antonio: lo mejor seria desde mañana

Tu: ok entonces mañana y donde?

Antonio: en los estudios de holywood

Tu: específicamente

Antonio: en el estudio 9

Tu: ok mañana nos vemos

Antonio: ok bey

Te fuiste cuando caminabas viste que habían muchas chicas alrededor de una salida como de un estudio o algo por el estilo fuiste a ver y no podias ver ya que había mucha gente pero al final igual se abrieron y pudiste ver te diste cuenta que eran LOS JONAS BROTHERS a mi en realidad me dio igual por que no ellos no me gustaban aunque igual estaban lindos especialmente JOE en ese momento creo que me mira JOE por un largo rato y yo le sonrio y el a mi fue muy emocionante cuando me fui me quede pensando en el por mucho rato y me fui a tomar un helado ya que hacia bastante calor y me puese a pensar que alomejor lo veria mañana ya que iria a los estudios de holywood seria muy lindo me gustaría mucho conocerlo aunque igual yo creo que no se acordaría de mi pero bueno filo después me fui pero antes decidí ir a sacar licencia de conducir ya que iva a gastar mucho dinero si seguía andando en taxi fui saque la licencia yo ya tenia en chile solo tuve que hacer unos tramites y me la dieron solo faltaba comprarme el auto si tenia éxito en lo que me habían propuesto lo de la serie me compraría mi auto o camioneta ahí vere me fui a casa en ``taxi´´


	5. Chapter 5los jonas

Había llegado el dia de la 1ª gravacion cuando entre a los estudios a la primera que vi pasar fue a mailey ciryus no la salude ya que no la concia entre pregunte donde quedaba el estudio numero 9 y llegue cuando llegue me sentí bastante acogida ya que:

Antonio: ella va a ser la nueva estrella de DISNEY un aplauso

Todos aplaudían yo me sentía anonadada

Antonio: ________presentate por favor con ellos trabajaras

Tu: hola muchas gracias por el resivimiento me llamo______ tengo muchas ganas de trabajar aquí y ojala nos llevemos muy bien y vengo con muchas ganas de trabajar

Terminas de presentarte y fuiste a trabajar leiste el libreto y era muy entretenido se trataba de dos amigas que se ivan a vivir a un pueblito muy pequeño y a nosotras no nos gustaba y desidimos ponerle un poco de onda y cantar asi empiezan a haber historias distintas cada dia

Antonio: ________por favor demuéstranos como cantas

Tu: ok empesaste a cantar ``this is me´´ y justo por afuera de el estudio 9 estaban pasando los JONAS cuando se les ocurre entrar)

JOE NICK Y KEVN: de quien es esa voz

Tu: mia por que?

NICK: es hermosa

KEViN : fantástica

JOE: VEN ACOMPAÑAME

Yo lo acompañe sin duda alguna y me dice :

JOE: Yo te vi a ti ayer

TU: yo a ti también

Joe: un gusto

Tu: mio también me llamo _______

Joe: yo JOE

Nos reimos

Joe: nos encontramos algún dia

Tu: bueno bey tengo que ir a gravar

Joe: bey linda

Tu: gracias por el piropo

Te fuiste terminaste de gravar y en el casillero de tus cosas había un papel con el numero de teléfono de joe estabas realmente impresionada era temprano todavía asique desidiste ir a ver tipos de autos ya que si ivas a ser famosa o algo por estilo tenias que tenerlo después de ir a verlo tenias dos que te gustaron eran camionetas lo iva a desidir pero no justo en ese momento asi que te ivas a decidir mas tarde ese dia fuiste a una universidad te incriviste y pagaste el primer mes desde mañanas tenias que empesr a ir ivas a ir después de gravar estabas anciosa


	6. Chapter 6 me beso K

Capitulo 6.

Te levastaste muy temprano para arreglar tus cosas para ir a la universidad te arreglaste y sañiste estabas un pococ atrasada para llegar al estudio de gravacion cunado llegaste a los estudios tenias que subir al 2ª piso para ir mas rápido cuando derrepente se topo muy fuerte con migo:

XX: perdón

Tu: igualmente (te diste cuenta que era JOE)

JOE: hola como estas

Tu: bien pero un poco apurada y atrasada

JOE: bueno estonces te dejo pero te gustaría irhoy después de que graves a la heladería

Tu: ok no vesmos

JOE: OK CHAU

Después de gravar los comerciales que auspiciaban mi nueva serie y de gravar otro capitulo me fui a la heladería me sente todavía no llegaba JOE cuando derrepente estaba apunto de ir cuando llega :

JOE: no te vallas lo que pasa es que me estaba camiflando para que las chicas y los paparassi no me sacaran fotos ni me persiguieran

Tu: a ok hoy vi a a tu novia llorando por los pasillos de los estudios yo no le quise desir nada ya que no me concia muy bien

JOE: si yo tabien andaba asi ayer tuvimos una discusión

Tu: y me puedes contar que paso

JOE: mira yo con camilla estábamos con planes de casarnos y yo hace una semana que cambie un poco de opinión

Tu: aaa y por que

JOE: mis hermanos hablaron con migo me dijieron que si me casaba se ivan a alejar mucho y que ella se estaba colgando mucho de nuestra fama

Tu: y solo por eso

JOE: si por eso y por otra cosa pero dalo mismo pero para mi la opinión de mis hermanos es muy necesaria y empese a darme cuenta que me alejaría mucho de mi familia y de mis fans

Tu: mira mi opinión esuq tienes que hacer lo que diga tu corazón si ella te ama te va a entender y no te va a desir nada solo te va a desir que te apoya si no te apoya y te hace todo el dia escenitas de celos es por que no te ama y no por que tu le tengas que demostrar su amor se lo tienen que demostrar de esa manera casandose te queda toda una vida para casarte con ella aprovecha tufama al máximo por que o que llega siempre se va

JOE: es como si me conocieras hace mucho tiempo

Tu: mm jajaja

JOE: me encantaría ser tu amigo te gustaría ser mi amiga

Tu: por supuesto J

Tu: ya me tengo que ir a la universidad para aprovechar el tiempo que no soy famosa todavía

JOE: si aprovechalo por que después no vas a tener libertad y tendras que estudiar con profesores particulares

Tu: si lo aprochechare bey cuidate y piensa en lo que te dije

JOE: si lo pensare estamos hablando bey linda

Tu: bey amigo

Te fuiste a la universidad cuando llegaste fuiste a buscar el horario que te tocaba y te fuiste a la sala te sentaste al lado de una chica y la saludaste

Tu: hola como te llamas?

Ella: hola me llamo María José

Tu: yo me llamo ________ un gusto

MARIA JOSE: ERES NUEVA

TU: si

MARIA JOSE: aa yo si quieres te muestro la universidad yo ya la concia

Tu: gracias te gustaría ser mi amiga?

MARIA JOSE: bueno yo tampoco tengo amigas

Tu: ok

Después se puesieron a estudiar ella te mostro la universidad y tu le contaste un secreto muy grande

Tu: te cuento un secreto

MARIA JOSE: bueno cuéntame

Tu: no se lo tienes que contar a nadie por que es confidencial

MARIA JOSE: ok

Tu: yo desde mañana no voy a poder venir a la universidad ya que hoy a las 7 de la tarde se estrenara la nueva serie de Disney y me hare famosa y no podre venir mas

MARIA JOSE : alegre te felicito pero nos vamso a seguir viendo

Tu: si por supuesto anta mi dirección

Le das tu dirección y te vas a los estudios de Disney para ver el estreno de tu serie ``pongamole ritmo´´

Empieza la cuenta regreiva 5 4 3 2 1 listo empieza a darse el estreno habían mas de 5 mil personas viendo la serie fue un éxito tu estabas muy feliz después te tuviste que ir a poner un vestido muy lujoso era hermoso tenias que pasar por la alfombre roja con todos los personajes de la serie y con los JONAS BROTHERS ya que ellos también participan en algunas escenas antes de entrar a la alfombra roja te topaste con JOE:

JOE: te vez hermosa

Tu: gracias J

JOE: VAMOS (TE MUESTRA EL BRAZO TE ESTABA INVITANDO A PASAR CON EL LA ALFOMBRA ROJA)

Tu: ok vamos

Son los primeros en pasar había mucha gente nos pedían autógrafos y cosas asi y después yo me subi a un escenario y dije

Tu: muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de uds y ahora les voy a cntar mi primer éxito ahí va

Empiezas y derrepente se sube JOE a cantar con tigo todas las chicas y chicos grtaban y creaban la canción no sabia como se la sabían si recien había salido el primr capitulo y ya se sabían la canción fue muy emocionante después al final me vaje del escenario

JOE: CANTAS HERMOSOS Y DONDE ESTAS VIVIENDO

TU: MIRA AHORA ESTOY VIVIENDO MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ POR ESO MAÑANA ME CAMBIO DE CASA

JOE: A OK ACUERDATE DE AVISARME DONDE TE VAS A CAMBIAR PARA IRTE A VISITAR

TU: ok bey me tengo que ir voy a llamar a mis padres

JOE: ok bey te llamo hoy en la noche?

Tu: si quieres bueno bey

Llamaste a tus padres y le dijiste todo lo que te había pasado ellos te felicitaron y tus amigas también

Despues de llamar a toda la gente que llamaste JOE te llamo

JOE: hola tengo que hablar con tigo te gustaría venirte a dormir a mi casa

Tu: bueno voy para a ya bey

Fuiste tocaste el timbre era como una casa de los sueños era hermosa

JOE: PASA

Tu. Gracias entras y pasas al living

Joe: mira hace mucho tiempo que te quiero desir esto desidi no casarme con camilla belle por que…..(llega Nick y te saluda)Nick estamos ocupados con _________

Nick: bueno ok

Tu: prosigue

En ese momento llega camilla y le pide explicaciones a joe

Camilla:Era por ella que me dejaste osea todo por ti sierto (te apunta) no puedo creerlo eres un idiota

Tu: parece que me tengo que ir

Joe: no amor tu no te vas

Tu quedas impresionada te dijo amor

Camilla se enojo tanto que le dio un cachetada a joe

Joe: camilla dejame tranquilo yo ya cumpli una etapa con tigo se acabo

camilla después siguió y me dio un cachetada a mi joe no soporto eso y llamo a su guarda espalda y le dijo que la sacara de su casa se fue y yo estaba un poco molesta por que por culpa de joe me habían pegado pero joe te dijo que no soporto que te pegaran el estaba indignado

despues nos quedamos en el living conversando yo estaba alado de el y con mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede dormida hubo un momento que yo había despertado pero el no sabia que estaba sintiendo todo lo que el medicia y me hacia primero me dijo que por que era tan linda me acaricio la mejilla y lugo me beso los lavios yo no sabia que pensar estaba anonadada luego me quede dormida y el también


	7. Chapter 7 ¡me muero te beso aaaa!

capitulo 7.

Nos levantamos y me dijo

Joe: nos quedamos dormidos

Tu: mm masi parece

Joe:te voy a dejar a tu casa

Tu: bueno si quieres

Joe: por supuesto y si quieres te ayudo a trasladar tus cosas a donde vas a quedarte ahora

Tu: ya gracias te pasaste

Salimos en su auto y nos fuimos conversando de las mismas cosas de siempre hasta que llego y me dijo :

Joe: vas a hacer un dico

Tu: si pero falta todavía . tengo que hacer las canciones

Joe: me gustaría ayudarte a crear las canciones

Tu: bueno te gustaría que mañana nos juntaramos en mi departamento para que me ayudes quiero empesar ya

Joe: ya ok entonces mañana a las….

Tu: en la noche como a las 8 por que tengo que llegar a hacer un proyecto pequeño para la universidad

Joe: ok

Bueno tu te bajas del auto de joe haces los tramites de la camioneta que te ivas a comprar te ,la compras y cada uno para su lado cuando llegaste a casa llamaste a tus padres les contaste todo le que había pasado y ellos te dijieron

Papa: te felicitamos hija pero vas a seguir estudiando

Tu: si pero con profes particulares

Mama: a ya me alegro hija ya no te quitamos mas tiempo pero quiero saber tienen algún novio ya?

Tu: no solo amigos

Papa: ya para que no te salga tan caro el celular te dejamos cuidese y mañana te llamaremos

Tu. Ok cuídense bey

Luego de llamar a tus padres llamaste a tus amigas

Les cuentas toda la historia

Amigas: te felicitamos encerio ojala tengas una super buena trayectoria amiga

Tu: gracias adivinen mas encima conozco a los jonas

Amigas: encerio

Tu: si y joe me dio un beso el no sabe que yo se por que el me lo dio pensando que yo estaba dormida

Amigas: no lo puedomos creer

Tu: jijijJ

Amigas: ya amiga te dejamos nos estamos hablando cuidese

Tu: uds también bey

Amigas: chau

Te fuiste a hacer una tarea que te dieron en la universidad te quedaste hasta muy tarde haciéndola y luego te fuiste a dormir estabas muy cansada


	8. Chapter 8 amor L L

Capitulo 8.

Te levantaste temprano para irte a gravar la serie llegaste y justo te topaste con JOE no puedieron desirse nada ya que tu ivas muy apurada pero todavía estaban los planes de que iva a ir a tu casa llegaste y cuando entraste al estudio de grabaciones todos te felicitaron por que te abia ido muy bien este ultimo tiempo estaba contentísima asique con mas ganas gravaste el capitulo y la serie

Mas tarde te fuiste a la universidad lamentablemente ya no podias ni entrar era imposible todos te pedían autógrafos los chicos andavan babosos al lado tuyo asique desidiste ir a la inspectoria y desir que congelabas los estudio ivas mejor a tener profesores particulares te fuiste a tu casa y al tiro llamaste a unos profesores que te habían recomendado y desde mañana empesaban tus clases

Estuviste todo el dia en el chat ya tenias mas de 300 amigos en msn y en facebook mas de 1.000000 que increíble fue muy cool después eran las 7 de la tarde te arreglaste pero no tanto simpre digna y natural eran las 8 en punto y llega joe

Tu: pasa

Joe: gracias que linda tienes tu casa

Tu: gracias que te sirvo tengo bebida jugo agua mineral

Joe: bebida

Tu: ok vengo altiro

Joe se pueso a mirar fotos tuyas y en general toda tu casa cuando llegaste le dijiste

Tu: listo empecemos

Joe: ok empecemos

Tu fuiste a buscar una guitarra acústica el tocaba y tu ivas creando hasta que dijo cantemos``I GOTTA FIEND YOU´´

TU:a ya ok

el empeso a tocar y tu a cantar de pronto el te sigue les salió muy lindo fue del alma después el te dijo yo hace mucho tiempo que te quiero desir algo desde que llegaste ……y de pronto suena tu celular eran tu papas contestaste

papa :hija hola como estas

tu: bien papa y tu

papa: bien también te llamaba para mandarte el besito de buenas noches

tu: que eres tierno papi

papa: buenas noches hija que estes bien y que duermas con los angelitos

tu: bueno papi tu igual bey

papa: bey te quiero

cuando terminaste

tu: dime

joe: no ya no me tengo que ir ya es tarde bueno cuidate

tu: tu igual le das un beso en la mejilla y se va


	9. Chapter 9 empezando a gravar

capitulo 9.

Me levante pensando en que me quería desir JOE ESTUBE TODA LA MÑANA PENSANDO EN ESO pero luego ya no por que tenia varias cosas que hacer cuando estaba afuera de los estudios de holywood me encontré con Antonio:

Tu: hola como estas

Antonio: hola bien muy bien

Tu: sabes que ya tengo listas 5 canciones para ponerlas en mi disco

Antonio: genial y de que se tratan?

Tu: bueno de cosas que me han pasado a mi y una la quiero cantar con joe se llama ``I GOTTA FIEND YOU´´ y la otra especial es una que hice con mis amigas de _______(tp)

Antonio: genial te gustaría que en 2 semanas mas empesaramos a hacer el disco si empesamos en esa fecha en 2 meses mas estaría listo para lanzarlo

Tu: genial ya me tengo que ir a gravar

Antonio: genial bey

Me fui a gravar el capitulo de hoy estuvo muy entretenido tuvimos que hacer guerra de arina quedamos todos llenos de arina yo rápidamente me fui a bañar por que a las 4 de la tarde venia mi profesor particular caundo lege a casa saque mis cuadernos y e puse a leer para pasr el rato cunado llego hicimos todo estuvo ultra fome pero igual la próxima semana me dejo prueba

Buuu que lata

En la noche tenia una entrevista para una revista estuvo muy buena :

Entreviatadora: ya vas a lanzar tu disco por lo que sabemos van haber algunos invitados especiales?

Tu: si los jonas brothers

Entre…:hablando de ese tema supimos que andabas bastante amigos con JOE JONAS es verdad tienen algo

Tu: no somos bastante amigos el me esta ayudando a hacer canciones para mi disco

Entrev…:a muy bien

Siguió haciendo preguntas y cosas asi de mi trayectoria y esas cosas cuando termino

Yo me fui a mi casa estaba realmente cansada


	10. Chapter 10 que tierno L

Capitulo 10.

Ya han pasado dos semanas de que me dijo Antonio que empesabamos a gravar llego el dia de la primera gravacion pero estaba unn poco complicada ya que en la mañana me tenia que ir a gravar la serie luego las clases particulares y depues tenia que ir a gravar el disco estaba con muchas cosas no tenia tiempo nisequiera de llamar a mis padres amigas y ni de hablar con joe

En la mañana: me fui a las 10 de la mañana gravamos toda la mañana hasta las 1 de la tarde depues llego un director de cine y me propuso algo muy importante pero no muy seguro

Director de cine: hola me llamo Alberto soy un director de cine te vengo a hacer una propuesta

Tu: digame

Alberto: te gustaría ser la protagonista de una película que estoy haciendo

Tu: señor Alberto para mi es muy difícil ahora hacer eso ya que tengo muchos compromisos pero no descarto en el futuro hacer lo propuesto

Alberto: muy bien pero tu crees que mas adelante puedas?

Tu: si porsupueto yo creo que cuando termine mi disco

Alberto: ok entonces nos entamos comunicando

Tu: ok bey

Después de eso te fuite a tu casa a prepararte para tu clase llego el profesor y te tocaba prueba hoy hbias estudiad bastante asi que te sacaste un 10 despues de eso te tuviste que ir muy rápido a la sala de audición para empesar a crear tu disco .

Llegaste y empesaron altiro gravaron 3 canciones Antonio me dijo:

La próxima semana gravamos con joe jonas y tu amigas

Tu: si que bkn ya yo les aviso

Cuando saliste dela sala de audición estaba joe con una rosa en la mano y me dijo

Joe: te felicito por sacar o empesar a gravar tu 1 disco

Tu: gracias

Joe: vamos a tu casa

Tu: ok

Eran las 12 de la noche pero valia la pena entraron a la casa y empesaron a hablar

Tu: la próxima semana empesamos a gravar los 2

Joe: a ok yo totalmente feliz de cantar con tigo

Tu: yo igual que me ivas a desir el otro dia

Joe: no nada olvidalo

Tu: y como han estado tu hermanos

Joe: bien muy bien ahora nos estamos tomando un descanso ya que hemos tenido bastante

Tu: a ok (ya eran las 2 de la mañana)

Joe: ya me voy te dejo descanzar

Tu: ok bey

Tu no te pudiste quedar dormidas estabas como flechada

Era tan lindo cuando hace esas cosas y cosas asi ahiiiii no podias quedarte dormina sin primero pensar en el

Me acuerdo que en la mañana había tenido un sueño con el se trataba de que ya nos conocíamos pero el se me declaraba en la sala de audicio yo saia que alomojor eso no iva a pasar pero tenia toda la fe será


	11. Chapter 11 se cumplio:D

Capitulo 11.

Ya paso una semana de lo sucedido con joe afuera de la sala de audición hoy era el dia que joe tenia que cantar con migo ``I GOTTA FIND YOU´´ yo no estaba nerviosa pero si muy anciosa en la mañana me fui a gravar el ultimo capitulo de mi serie este fue el mejor estuvo ultra bkn

Después como a las 3 de la tarde me fui a esperar a mis amigas al aeropuerto llegaban y nos poníamos a gravar las canciones cuando llegaron;:

Tu: amigas las fuiste a abrazar

Carola: como estas

Tu: bien y uds

Andrea: bien también estamos anciosas de gravar el disco

Tu: si yo igual y hasta cuando se quedan

Carola: lamentablemente mañana en la universidad tenemos que dar un trabajo muy importante asique nos vamos hoy mismo

Tu: pucha que pena bueno entonces aprovechemos

Andrea : vamos

Fuimos a mi auto

Andrea: wuauuuuu que linda tu camioneta

Carola: tiene las ventanas polarisadas

Tu: si lo que pasa es que ahora tengo que andar asi

Amigas: asi lo creo

Después dejaron sus carteras ahí ya que no trajeron mas ropa ya que se ivan el mismo dia después nos fuimos altiro a la disquera y empesamos a gravar ellas estaban anonadas

Despues de gravar en 2 horas se fueron pero antes fuimos a comer algo

Fuimos a un restauran pero comimos muy rápido y no pudimos hablar mucho rato

Andrea: adivina estoy pololiando con el Javier

Tu: que bkn mandale saludos

Carola: y yo estoy andando con el Felipe

Tu: que bien amigas

Amigas: y tu con joe

Tu: no hablen ta fuerte que pueden andar paparassi

Amigas: ok

Tu: nada hoy en lanoche gravamos la ultima canción de mi disco ``I GOTTA FIND YOU´´

AMIGAS: QUE LINDO

Andrea: huuuuuuuuuu estamos a trasadas faltan 15 min para que salga el avión

Tu: ya vámonos

Nos fuimos y legamos justo nos despedimos y se fueron me ubiera gustado que se ubieran quedado por un poco mas de tiempo

Ya eran las 8 de la noche me tenia que ir a la audición de mi ultima canción cuando llege estaba joe ahí ya

Joe: te ves hermosa

Tu: gracias tu siempre tan caballero

Empesamos a cantar nos había quedado muy linda cuando en plena audición llega camila y dice :

Camilla: paren todo ahora

Tu: mira no quiero que me arruines esto sale

Camilla: yo salgo pero no sola con joe

Joe: mira yo no estoy con tigo esto se acabo yo ahora estoy con _______ te besa fue muy largo

Camilla se fue no sigui ahí se fue furiosamente enojada

Joe: mira ________ esto era lo que te quería desir a hace tanto tiempo esto es lo que me gusta la música aquí se hace la música y yo se que a ti tambien te gusta y por eso te lopido aquí ``TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA´´

SE QUEDAN MIRANDO POR LARGO RATO Y ……

Tu: si me encantaría ser tu novia se miran y poco a poco se van acercando y se besan

Asi sigueron gravando luego fueron a la casa de los jonas

Joe: papa mama hermanos les quiero presentar a mi nueva novia _________

Todos: te felicitamos

Mama: bienvenida a la familia JONAS ( los hermanos jonas estaban felices ya que no querían a camilla)

Tu: gracias

Cenaste en la casa de joe y luego joe caballerosamente te fue a dejar a tu casa fue hermoso se dieron otro beso

E la noche tu todaviano tea costabas y te diste cuenta que se había cumplido tu sueño


	12. Chapter 12 conciertos yeahhh

Capitulo 12.

Paso un mes y resibiste una gran sorpresa te llamaron:

XX: hola soy Daniel un productor de eventos te vengo a ofrecer hacer un concierto en casi todo los

Tu: si me encantaría y esto cundo seria

Daniel: esto seria en una en 3 dias mas no le puede avisar con mas tiempo ya que no la puede contactar

Tu: si no ahí problema

Bueno hablaron mas o menos media hora para ver de que se trataba y al final si ivas a hacer el tour pero había una complicación que joe justo esas 2 semanas que voy a estar fuera el también asique no me podía acompañar le conte :

Tu. Amor sabes lo que pasa es que me propuesieron hacer un tour por casi todos los pero pasado mañana me iria y tu no me vas a poder acompañar por que también tienes un tour

Joe: ninporta haslo no mas tendremos mas tour que te podre acompañar

Tu: ok gracias tu cuando te vas

Joe: mañana

Tu: ok te voy a ir adejar al aeropuerto

Joe: ya que eres linda

Tu: gracias

Joe: ya que tego que arreglar mis cosas bey te amo

Tu: yo igual te quiero mucho

Después te llamo el productor de pelicualas que te había propuesto hacer una película hace u tiempo atrás Alberto

Alberto: mira _____eta vez no me puedes desir que no plissss

Tu: digame

Alberto: es la misma propuesta de antes hacer una película

Tu: si me encantaría pero tedria que ser en 2 semanas mas por que voya estar 1 semana en un tour y otra semana tengo varias cosas que hacer

Alberto : por fin aceptaste entonces en 2 semanas mas empesamos a gravar

Tu: ok bey que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer

Alberto: ok bey nos estamos comunicando

Se termino la conversación y te fuiste a firmar auografos a la disquera abian muchos fans estuviste de las 5 a las 7 firmando después te fuite a la casa de los jonas te habían invitadio a cenar estuviste hasta las 12 de la noche estabas ultra cansanda asique desidiste desirle a joe que te fuera a dejar a tu departamento

Cuando estaban afuera:

Joe: mañana no creo que podamos hablar mucho asi que te voy a desir todo hoy yo nunca te olvidare ni te engañare yo confio en ti pero te quiero desir que te amo y que no puedo estar sin ti

Tu: yo tampoco te amo con toda mi alma

Se fue y tu entraste a tu departamento no histe nada estabas muerta asique te quedaste dormida altiro

Capitulo 12.

Te levastaste super temprano para ir a dejar a los joas ellos estaban un poco atrasados asique lo único que le alcanzaste a desir fue:

Tu :que les balla bien cuídense bye

Jonas: a ti igual

Te fuiste a tu casa no querías saber nada de farandula ni nada estabas muy cansanda asique ese dia no hisite ``NADA´´

Aunque en la noche te conectaste con los jonas:

Tu: hola como estas?

Joe: bien estamos resien saliendo de nuestra primera presentancion y tu?

Tu: yo aquí echándote de menos y preparando las maletas para mañana

Joe. Hay que eres tierna y linda

Tu: tu igual y tus hermanos?

Joe: están todavía duchándose

Tu: a ok no me des mas detalles jajaja cunado piensan volver?

Joe: en 1 semana mas yo creo

Tu: a yo igual pero me vas a ir a buscar al aeropuerto

Joe: si por supuesto ya me tengo que ir por que ahora tengo que denuevo subirme al avión

Tu: a ya te amo cuidate

Joe: yo igual bey

Tu estabas ya totalmente llena con haber hablado con joe no te quedo animo de hacer nada asique hisiste tus maletas y te acostaste


	13. Chapter 13?

Capitulo 13.

Llego el dia tenias que partir te levantas temprano saliste te fuiste a el aeropuerto era temprano asique te fuite durmiendo en todo el camino

Cuando llegaste viste a un chico no era feo bastante huapo pero no tanto como joe esperándote era Daniel:

Daniel: hola

Tu: hola

Daniel: como fue el viaje

Tu: bien

Daniel: ya vámonos porque te tienes que empezar a preparar para tu primer show

A Daniel le gustaste a primera vista el sentía mucho apresio a ti

Te fuiste conversando todo el camino con el tenias muchos guarda espaldas para protegerte habían muchos fans

Llegaste te diste una ducha y saliste a hacer la prueba de sonido habían muchas personas pero no tantas a como iva a estar después todas las personas que habían hasta el momento coreaban tus canciones te sentías muy bien y alegre

Depus que pasaron 3 horas saliste al escenario estaba llenísimo no quedaba nisiquiera espacio para que callera un alfiler todos coreaban tus canciones

Cuando termino el show Daniel te dijo:

Daniel: lo histe genial te felicito

Tu: gracias ahora me voy a bañar bey

Daniel: bey

Depues cuando ivas en el avión para ir a la otra ciudad llamste a los jonas les contaste todo ellos estaban felices por que te había ido bien especialmente joe


	14. Chapter 14 no mas problemas

Capitulo 14.

Ya había pasado la semana era hora de irte nuevamente a holywood Daniel se fue contigo por que tenia tramites que hacer ahí cuando nos bajamos el me dijo:

Daniel: me dejaste loco del preimer dia que te vi no opuedo estar sin ti te beso

Tu: dejame tranquila

Joe justo miro se quedo anonadado tu lo seguiste pero fue imposible hablar con el

Cuando llegaste a sacar tus cosas miraste con cara de odio a Daniel

Daniel: por favor perdóname

Tu no lo miraste ni lo escuchaste (no lo pescaste)

Llegaste a tu casa ya era las 6 de la tarde y te puesiste a ver televisión aunque realmente estabas destruida por lo pasado y te diste cuanta que joe estaba alado de camilla y disiendo que realmente era ella el amor de su vida y que quería estar para siempre con ella a ti se te calleron una lagrimas pero después descaradamente lamaste a Daniel:

Tu: hola daniel mira te quiero desir que enrealidad me produjo muchas cosas ese beso y si quiero estar con tigo

Daniel: encerio

Tu: si encerio ya pero esto lo vamos a hablar en directo pero otro dia por que hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Daniel: ok tkm

Tu: ya xau

Justo ese dia tenias que ir a la misma alfombra roja que estaban ellos no tenias ninguna gana pero igual fui no me podía quedar a si ivan a pensar que era una cobarde asi que fui no ma cuando llegue via a joe dando la mano con camilla no vi en ningún momento que se estuvieran dando un beso pero ya filo cuando llegue habían muchas fans mias y desian

Fans: _____ te apoyamos tu y joe ………..

Justo en ese momento llego una entrevistadora y me dijo…..

Entreví…: es verdad que terminaste con joe?

Tu: si pero ese es un tema cerrado yo estoy muy bien con mi nuevo novio Daniel y creo que a el no le tiene que importar si yo estoy o no con Daniel si el esta ahora con su novia camilla

Te fuiste y se miraron enrealidad no con una tan linda mirada sino con una mirada horrorosa cuando entraron a ver unos premios que estaban dando en la alfombra roja Nick estuvo con tigo ya que no quería nosiquiera ver a su hermano joe

Nick: que lata que haigas terminado con mi hermano es verdad que estas con ``daniel´´

Tu: si pero en realidad entre tu y yo , el no me gusta es para sacarle celos a joe

Nick: ya lo lograste entonces me dijo joe: no puedo creer que este con ese tipo tan feo

Tu: jajaja y yo no puedo crrer que este con camilla

Nick: no la soporto

Tu: yo igual

Estuvieron todo el rato juntos con Nick hasta que termino y le dijiste:

Tu: ya Nick me voy estoy demasiado cansada

Nick: ok cuidate bey

Tu: bey

Te fuiste a tu casa diste antes unos pocos autógrafos y te fuiste cuando llegaste a tu casa te pusiste pijama y te dormiste altiro


	15. Chapter 15 sinico

Capitulo 15.

Al otro dia tenias que ir a los premios nickelodeon estabas muy anciosa pero no sabias que ponerte tu sabias que ivan a ir los jonas y por eso tenias que ponerte linda asi joe se pondría baboso jaja desidiste ir con el vestido que te había tu amiga Andrea para tu cumpleaños .

Ese mismo dia tenias que juntarte con un caballero que era guarda espaldas se juntaron como a las 4 de la tarde :

Tu: hola soy _______

G.E: yo me llamo jorge y soy el hermano de el G.E de los J.B

Tu: ok entonces es bueno

Jorge: si tengo un muy buen curriculum

Tu: muy bien yo necesito que ud este cuando tenga que ir a los tour y cuando este con gente a mi alrededor pero aveses no voy a necesitar tanto porque igual me gusta relacionarme con la gente

Jorge: ok me quedo claro

Tu: muy bien entonces yo lo voy a contratar desde mañana

Jorge: ok srta

Tu: ya sr me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana

Jorge: ok bey

Despues te fuiste a tu casa llegaste a las 6 te bañaste y te fuiste a la peluquería te arreglaron el pelo y todo te veias estupenda ya te habían dado las 8 y a las 9 empesaba a si que te puesiste tu vestido y listo te fuiste cuando llegaste estaba joe en la segunda fila y yo en la primera con Nick el me había guardado puesto ya que no se quería sentar al lado de su hermano y con la novia de su hermano

Tu: hola ya va a empesar

Nick: si en 5 minutos mas

Tu: a ok y como has estado?

Nick: primero que todo te vez hermosa y estoy bien

Tu: gracias

Empesaron los premios hasta que dieron la categoría mejor cantante rockero estabn nominados : _________ los J.B y Tokio hotel siempre ganaban los jonas y esta vez:

XX: la ganadora es__________

Tu:muchas gracias para mi es muy importante este premio para mi trayectoria y le doy las gracias a uds y a todos mis fans wouuuuu!!!!

Joe tenia un cara de odio quería ganar el pero yo gane:

Nick: te felicito

Tu: gracias parece que tu hermano no dice lo mismo

Nick: dejalo esta picado pero filo se le va a pasar

Tu: ok

Cuando terminaron los premios también saliste ganada la mejor serie y bueno diste muchas entrevistas cortas y luego te fuiste a tu casa cuando llegaste te sacaste el vestido y prendiste la tele y estaba joe diciendo que tu te lo merecías y todo era un sínico hay dios mio!!!


	16. Chapter 16 volviendo : L

Capitulo 16:.

A los 3 dias después tu habías tenido una discusión muy grave con Daniel

Daniel: me tienes arto de que no me pescas nada es algo impresionante no puedo creer que si somos novios hasta el dia de hoy nunca me has dado un beso

Tu: no te pongas asi estoy recién saliendo de una relación dejame tranquila

Daniel: sabes ahora yo soy el que me quiero tomar un tiempo

Tu no le dijiste nada el se fue rápido iso sonar muy fuerte la puerta luego alguien llamo a la puerta era Nick había escuchado la discusión justo te venia a desir algo y la escucho

Nick: hola puedo pasar

Tu: si pasa dime que necesitas?

Nick: nada lo que pasa es que te vengo a hacer una invitación hoy porque quiero hablar un tema con tigo y un productor

Tu: bueno hoy a que hora

Nick: como a las 9 de la noche

Tu: ok y a donde es

Nick: en el restaurant de tu departamento abajo te gustaría?

Tu: si no hay problema ahí nos vemos

Nick: a y otra cosa joe pelio con camilla

Tu: y se puede saber por que?

Nick: por que el no le demostraba su amor ella se quizo tomar un tiempo nosotros con kevin estamos muy contestos

Tu: aaaa

Nick: ya bey nos vemos hoy en la noche

Tu: ok bey

Se fue tu te quedaste pensando que quería hacer pero bueno ahí lo veras ahora tenias que ir a firmar unos discos y te encontraste con alguien bastante desagradable camilla

Camilla: ahora te la das de artista

Tu no la pescaste y te siguió tratando mal

Camilla: eres un tonta engañaste a joe no sabes hacer nada que solo colgarte de la fama de el

Estaban todas mis fans oyéndola entonces todas empesaron que te pasa que te pasa y la empujaron hasta la slida y no la dejaron pasar yo me estaba muriendo de la risa

Cuando termine deben avr sido als 7 me fui a mi casa a poner ropa para la conversación con Nick llegue y no sabia que ponerme asi que desidi ponerme el vestido que me había regalado mi mama nunca me lo abia puesto esta era la primera vez pensé que era algo especial

Pasaron las hora y ya había llegado la hora

Baje al primer pizo estaba Nick

Nick: hola ______ te vez hermosa

Tu: gracias y el productor?

Nick: ya va a llegar

Cuando de pronto vez que entra joe con kevin

Tu: que hace aquí joe

Nick: el es el productor

Nick se va y kevin también los dejan solos

Joe: hola te vez hermosa

Tu: hola que haces aquí?

Joe: kevin me dijo que tenia una cena con una productora muy famosa y tu?

Tu: Nick me dijo que teníamos que conversar un tema con un productor?

Los dos: Nick y kevin

Joe: bueno yo te quería pedir disculpa por que mi actitud de idiota frente a ti y de cobarde por que me fui donde camilla estubo mal

Tu: bueno yo también me quiero disculpar porque me porte como una pendeja ya que me fui donde Daniel de que supe que tu estabas con camilla

Se quedaron mirando y …

Joe: bueno yo te quiero decir que yo sigo pensando en ti y que te sigo amado como te e amado

Tu: yo igual

Joe: incluso no le e dado hasta el dia de hoy ningún beso a camilla por eso nos enojamos

Tu: yo igual

En ese momento dijo

Joe: yo quiero que volvamos pero que nos comprometamos a confiar mutuamente

Tu: yo tamebine quiero volver con tigo y aceto me comprometo a confiar en lo que me digas

Se tomas de la mano se van acercano poco a poco y se dan un beso en eso entra Nick y kevin

Nick: a que bueno que volvieron por que ya no soportaba a camilla

Kevin: si eso eso eso

Tu y joe: se rien


	17. Chapter 17 nick?

Capitulo 17.

Después pasaron 3 dias estabamos muy bien con joe hasta que…..les cuento yo estaba en mi casa cuando llega joe a verme

Joe: hola amor como estas

Tu: bien y tu

Joe: bien también

Tu: y tus hermanos

Joe: bien los 2 bueno y frankie también

Tu: a que bueno y que vamos a hacer hoy

Joe: podríamos ver una película en mi casa en la noche

Tu: ok que bueo

Joe: y hoy no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde?

Tu: si tengo que juntarme con el director de una peli que me quiere contratar

Joe: a que bueno y a que hora?

Tu: nos vamos a juntar a las 4

Joe: si quieres voy con tigo

Tu: bueno si yo creo que no va a se tanto rato que hablemos

Joe: a ok entonces te voy a acompañar

Pasaron las horas hasta que eran las 4 de la tarde y nos fuimos a donde nos ivamos a juntar

Alberto: hola ________ hola joe

Tu y joe: hola

Alberto : bueno ______ vamos a conversar del tema de el contrato de la platita y finalmente de cuando empesamos ok?

Tu: ok empecemos

Alberto: mira lo primero yo hago que mis clientes vean el contrato leelo

Tu: ok lo leiste todo te demoraste un poco pero no tanto esta perfecto a esepcion de algo

Alberto: dime

TU: ES QUE YO NO PUEDO TRABAJAR LOS SABADOS NI TAMPOCOC PUEDO TRABAJAR HASTA LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE

Alberto: ok no vas a trabajar los sabados pero lo otro es avese cuando hay escenas de noche

Tu : a ok

Alberto: ahora el tema del dinero mensualmente ganaras 4.000 dolares y trabajaras 3 meses en total son 12.000 dolares

Tu: ok esta bien

Alberto: bueno ahora empesamos la próxima semana

Tu: ok con quien trabajare?

Alberto: trabajaras con demi lovato y

Tu: a que bueno me caen muy bien ellos

Alberto : yapo _____ te dejo ahora me voy a hacer unos tramites otro dia segimos hablando nos vemos la próxima semana

Tu: ok bey

Nos fuimos con joe ya eran las 6 estubimos mucho rato hablando nos fuimos con joe a su casa a preparar todo cuando llegamos

Tu: hola chicos a Nick y kevin

Ellos: hola ____

Tu: como están?

Nick: bien

Kevin: bien también y tu

Tu: bien van a ver la peli con nosotros

Kevin: lo siento voy a ir a ver a mi novia

Nick: voy a Salir en el auto

Tu: a donde si se puede saber

Nick: voy a ir a quedarme con un amigo en su casa

Tu: si te creo bueno que te valla bien bey

Kevin y Nick se fueron y quedaron tu con joe fueron antes a comprar algo para comer viendo la peli cuado llegaron a la cas denuevo después de ir a comprar camuflados jajajaja eran las 9 ya paso la hora muy rápido empesaron a ver la peli

Cuando estaban en plena película suena el teléfono

Joe: hola si quien es?

XX: soy un paramédico usted es familiar de Nick jonas

Joe: si que paso

Medico: el tubo un accidente automovilístico choco

Joe: que donde esta

Medico: esta en la clínica

Joe: ok ahí estaremos

Cuelga

Tu: que paso

Joe: vamos en el auto te cuento

Cuando nos subimos y íbamos en camino

Tu: dime ahora

Joe: lo que pasa es que sufrió un accidente Nick

Tu: y le paso algo muy grave

Joe: no me dijieron nada

Cuando llegamos :

Joe: medico Nick jonas lo queremos ver que le paso por favor

Medico: ok mire tiene una pequeña fractura en su brazo pero nada mas

Joe: menos mal podemos entrar a verlo

Medico: si por supuesto entraron todos su papa su mama y sus hermanos yo me quede afuera por que ya había mucha gente salió joe

Tu: como esta?

Joe: bien un poco moreteado pero bien

Tu: a ok ojala se recupere cuando le dan de alta

Joe: en 4 dias mas

Tu: a que bueno

Joe: mañana vamos a tener que ir todos a conversar con la prensa te podrías tu quedar con el

Tu: si por supuesto

Joe: gracias

Nos fuimos con joe me quede en su casa por mientras no nos pudimos quedar en el hospital por que teníamos que quedarnos con frankie


End file.
